


Единственный

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Тайм-лайн: незадолго до седьмого эпизода





	Единственный

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: незадолго до седьмого эпизода

Верховный лидер Первого ордена отключает голотранслятор и вздыхает, с облегчением откидываясь на спинку трона. До чего же отвратительны эти нелепые создания, и как только Великую Силу угораздило породить на свет настолько мерзкие симметричные существа. Сложно себя сдерживать, но пока приходится общаться с этими низменными, гладкокожими и в то же время волосатыми, отвратительными недоразумными. 

Только ученик, Кайло, лучше их… правда, совсем ненамного. Ему тоже придется умереть, как и всем остальным гадким отродьям, когда Верховный лидер вновь заставит работать на себя старые лаборатории клонирования. О, тогда он сможет наполнить Галактику совершенством, истинным идеалом — Собой. И его чувство прекрасного больше никто не посмеет оскорбить.

Взыскательный взор Лидера скользит по залу, но его ничто не тревожит: все преторианцы по уставу в закрытых шлемах. 

— Зеркало, — приказывает он коротко и тихо.

Двое прислужников в глухих масках вскоре приносят то, что ему требуется сейчас — так, как, кажется, никогда раньше. С нескрываемым облегчением Лидер смотрит, вглядывается в себя — потрясающе, томительно дисгармоничного, словно сама Тьма.

Безукоризненно бесподобный, единственный (пока единственный) в своем роде. Лидер касается — легонько, любя — красивейших выщербин на немыслимо гибкой шее, а другой рукой медленно развязывает халат. Когда-нибудь его будет много, но пока ему хватит и одного себя.


End file.
